


威红《You are mine》

by soundshock5788



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundshock5788/pseuds/soundshock5788
Summary: 【我也不知道在写什么，文笔渣，且ooc，慎入。剧情很乱，但主体是拆，细节不到位谅解最后提醒：绝对的ooc慎入！慎入！慎入！！！】





	威红《You are mine》

**Author's Note:**

> 【我也不知道在写什么，文笔渣，且ooc，慎入。剧情很乱，但主体是拆，细节不到位谅解  
> 最后提醒：绝对的ooc慎入！慎入！慎入！！！】

在红蜘蛛又一次扰乱了计划，威震天又一次的宽恕了他没有将他解决后的不久，红蜘蛛再一次毁了一个完全可以稳赢的计划，而且这一次的行动明显是，惨，败。因为红蜘蛛是带了一身的伤痕回来的，还有地方在流能量液。

“够了，你这个空气压缩机，只会喘气的废物［①］，你从来没有哪次能顺利完成我下达的命令。”威震天实在忍无可忍了，指着红蜘蛛一顿数落。很难得的，这次红蜘蛛面对威震天的数落没有一丝反驳，只是耷拉着机翼，低头盯着脚下。“你就应该学学声波！”威震天怒吼了一声，指着旁边操作台前工作的蓝色MQ-9无人机。

红蜘蛛微微抬头看了眼声波，又再次把头低了下去。

在杂兵专用通讯频道————

“哦，看呐，副官又被威震天大人训了，那可怜兮兮的样子真想让人去安慰一下他”

“给我闭嘴吧，你怎么能对红蜘蛛大人有这种想法，虽然我也有这种想法”

“红女王是拿来宠的，看他那纤细的腰肢，还有小高跟，真是好看极了。”

“就是就是，还有机翼，多么完美的机翼啊，威震天大人一点都不懂得怜香惜玉。”

“就是说啊，screamy都伤成这样了，却还在数落批评他。”

“委屈的神情真的让人想去好好疼爱一番。”

突然间通讯通道被截断。

每个杂兵都突然一怔，只收到了这么一个通讯“回归岗位，违反惩罚：清扫报应号各个角落到一尘不染一个赛星周。”

杂兵们窃窃私语“情报官又发话了，上次也是这样，他是不是和副官有什么内幕啊”说这话的杂兵在刚讲完的那一刻，就收到一条通讯“违规者，惩罚任务开启”

“你怎么了？”

“我刚刚的话，似乎被情报官听到了。”

“那就是说你要去打扫报应号喽，祝你好运。”

威震天终于结束了他的训话，盯着红蜘蛛看了一会，沉默的离开了，听着威震天脚步声逐渐变小，红蜘蛛抬起了头。

声波停下工作，慢慢走了过去，【损伤严重，建议：接受治疗】声波的屏幕面罩上浮现该字样。“谢谢提醒，我会去找击倒的。”话毕随即转身却被声波抓住了手，【建议：由我处理】

“为什么？”

【击倒，话多，建议治疗环境：清净】

“是个好理由，可你懂得疗伤吗”

【提醒：角斗士】

“我都忘了过去你是个角斗士，应该经常需要为自己治疗伤口吧。”

本来想说是威震天教会他的基础治疗，但想了想，声波还是决定不要说好了，他点了点头。

“那好吧”

【走？】

“嗯。”红蜘蛛被声波打横抱起，小心翼翼地，〈他又轻了〉声波这么想着，尽量不牵扯到对方的伤口，像对待一个易碎品那样，处处小心，带回到了自己的休息室，将红蜘蛛放在充电床上，自带触手使声波很方便的拿到了远处架子上的医疗箱。

红蜘蛛脸上也有伤痕，不知道是怎么被打到的〈这些汽车人难道不知道打机不打面甲吗〉声波在芯里抱怨吐槽汽车人〈汽车人真是粗鲁〉

在处理背后靠近腰部附近的伤口时，声波假装不介意的掐了一下红蜘蛛的腰，弄得红蜘蛛整个机一怔。但他并没有说什么，只当是声波的一个，不小心。

见如此声波又探向了对方的底盘，在臀部掐了一下。

“你在做什么！”

【处理伤口】

“你知道我不是在问这个。”

声波没有回话，转到红蜘蛛面前，为他处理脸上的伤口，为了仔细小心，声波把面甲凑的很近，几乎是红蜘蛛稍稍抬头就可以亲到声波的距离。

“那个，我想并不需要靠这么近。”红蜘蛛微微后移。

声波没有说什么，愣了一下，然后继续处理完伤口，就离开了。

红蜘蛛看着声波走远，自己也从声波充电床上站起来，离开，回到自己休息室。刚坐下就接到威震天的通讯。

“到会议室报道。”威震天在那头喊着。

［这个老炉渣成天就只会对我大吼大叫］红蜘蛛虽然不满，但还是去了会议室。

“又有什么吩咐吗，威震天大人。”即便再怎么烦，也必须强装笑脸，面对威震天，但内芯早就已经破口大骂好久了，实际上，当面爆粗口的次数也不在少数。

“声波和你很熟吗。”威震天步步逼近。就在刚才，他数落红蜘蛛的时候，红蜘蛛没有反驳让他很是不解，于是假意走远，想看看红蜘蛛会有什么反应，躲在远处却看见自家情报官抱起自家副官亲自为副官处理伤口。

“什么？”

“你和声波很熟吗，你们什么时候走到一起的？”威震天不经意间没控制好气场，愤怒的气息使红蜘蛛提高了警惕，生怕一个不小心，威震天就把他霍霍了。一步步的后退，撞到了桌子，被挡了去路。

威震天一手撑住桌子一手掐住红蜘蛛的下巴。“You can only be mine.”威震天吻上了红蜘蛛，趁红蜘蛛还没反应过来，金属舌利索的滑进对方口腔，与红蜘蛛的舌交在一起。

威震天早下令从刚才起不准有人经过会议室，除非他亲自解除这条命令。

反应过来的红蜘蛛想推开威震天，虽然在这之前他们不是没有做过，但这次红蜘蛛觉得并不会和之前一样。

红蜘蛛被禁锢了手腕，“别乱动。”威震天沿着他的颈脖线路舔舐，轻咬线路，这使红蜘蛛有些轻微颤抖。

手顺着对方背部线路逐渐下移，时不时用尖锐的指尖从线路缝隙深入，刺激着红蜘蛛。将红蜘蛛双手高举过对方头顶，另一只手已移至对方臀部，狠狠揉了一把后，突然将其托起，使对方坐到了桌子上。

欺身压上去，红蜘蛛直接躺在了桌上，威震天松开禁锢对方的那只手，移向对方机翼。

“等等，机翼还不行。”红蜘蛛开口制止，但慢了一步，威震天很清楚这架小飞机的敏感点，他当然知道机翼是对方最敏感的地方，而这种点，他通常会在对方过载时触碰。

但这次，他决定先由机翼开始，抚上机翼，用指尖在机翼与背部连接处轻轻刮拭，惹得红蜘蛛芯痒痒，不停扭动身子，“重一点。”红蜘蛛无法忍受这种轻挑，不住的想把身子往机翼根部那只手那靠。

在逗弄机翼的同时，威震天另一只手解开了对方的前挡板，对着对方的输出管套弄，大拇指指腹处在对方输出管头部摩擦，然后继续套弄。

机翼那边威震天的手抚上了翼尖，揉捏。俯下身子，近乎趴在了副官身上，对着自家副官颈部呼气，伸出舌头舔舐线路，然后挑起一根，咬断，吮吸流出的能量液。

突然用力在对方翼尖捏了下。“噫！”红蜘蛛整个机一怔，然后变得无力起来，输出管挺立，“只是玩弄机翼就可以兴奋起来吗。”明显的陈述语气。

“哪，哪来的废话，要做就赶紧的，平时怎么没，没见你那么磨叽。”

“有力气还嘴，那这次一定能坚持很久喽。”将对方后挡板卸下，没等对方有所准备就直接对着对方接口深入两根手指，已经很久没有被开采的接口被突然袭来的异物刺激，紧紧收缩，将威震天两根手指吸的死死的。

“才两根手指就这么紧，你真是淫荡。”威震天暴力的抽插着两根手指。威震天单膝跪地，面甲正对红蜘蛛的前后两个接口，红蜘蛛的双腿抬起架在威震天肩上。

扩张到差不多可以顺利进出两根手指的时候，威震天慢慢抽出手指，带出一串黏糊糊的润滑液。当着红蜘蛛的面，威震天伸出舌头舔了舔连在手上的润滑液。

双手抓住红蜘蛛两条腿将它们撑开面甲怼到红蜘蛛两腿之间，把舌头伸进对方接口，在里面翻搅。

“嗯，，哈，，慢点。嗯哼。”

“你真该尝尝自己润滑液的味道。然后意识一下自己有多么下贱。声波有这么和你做过吗，蛤？你们走的可真近啊。”威震天解开自己的前挡板，输出管早就涨得厉害了，红蜘蛛低头看了眼。

“不，不行，会坏掉的。”尽管之前有做过，但那都是几百万年前了，现在这么久没有接受过任何机的拆卸请求后第一次与机拆就这么大 绝对会坏的！

但威震天可不会听红蜘蛛的，托住红蜘蛛底盘将自己输出管对准红蜘蛛接口就很暴力的插了进去。

“啊！～嗯哼～！”红蜘蛛感觉自己都快见到普神了，居然进来了，“太大了啊，嗯～，出，出去，哈啊～”浑身使不上劲，只能躺在桌面上，任威震天抽插，自己则毫不避讳的呻吟，发出奇怪的声音。

威震天还不忘腾出一只手对红蜘蛛的机翼进行刺激，上下双重进攻，让红蜘蛛CPU近乎当机。

“你果然是个淫荡的玩意。”威震天将红蜘蛛翻了个身。

巨大的输出管突然因翻转在红蜘蛛后穴搅动让红蜘蛛感觉自己的油箱在翻滚，威震天让红蜘蛛趴在桌子上。

“据说后入式可以让拆卸更深入，让拆卸的两机更加贴近。”威震天靠在红蜘蛛音频接收器旁说到。

在最后一次抽插顶到红蜘蛛次级油箱时，威震天用力捏着红蜘蛛的机翼，两机双双过载，

“You can only be mine！Starscream！”

“Yes, Lord Megatron！”

红蜘蛛当即下线。

威震天将输出管抽离了红蜘蛛接口，给红蜘蛛装上前后挡板，内线接通了声波要求给自己开启回自己休息室的环路桥，并且在自己离开后去收拾一下会议室。然后就公主抱，抱着红蜘蛛回到自己的休息室，进清洗间为红蜘蛛清洗，在这期间没忍住又来了一发拆卸，把红蜘蛛拆上线，又拆下线。

**Author's Note:**

> 写完了，嗯，食用愉快？


End file.
